


There For You

by xRamona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRamona/pseuds/xRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vidalia finds out she's pregnant. Greg Universe, well, he was dad of the year even before Steven. Even before Dadhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For You

"It's up to you, V."

He smiles softly at her and for a split second Vidalia thinks that things could possibly be alright. But the second passes, and she's back to feeling as though she's about to jump off a ledge.

That wasn't actually right. She's jumped off tons of places before, and that was a rush, it was fun and she enjoyed it. This, though. This feeling was more like knowing something was doomed, or realizing you had messed up horribly and couldn't fix it. But there were many ways to fix this, and it seemed her friend was willing to support her through any she chose.

She sighed, bowing her head. Blonde hair curtained around her face, obscuring it from view. Greg places a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "It'll be okay. I promise."

And she believes him.

"What am I gonna do?" Vidalia repeats, feeling pretty hopeless about the entire thing, wanting Greg to tell her exactly what to do, wanting him to make things better. But he wasn't in charge of this. She was.

"It's your body, V. It's gonna be your decision no matter what." Carefully, he pushes a little hair out of her face, offering a grin. "But I'm gonna do whatever you need me to, okay?"

She wipes away the first appearance of teardrops, careful not to smudge her makeup. Greg lets her hair sweep back again, but Vidalia sits up, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not sure yet." She replies. "Come on." Greg says, getting up and extending a hand. "Lets get some food, and I'll take you home."

Vidalia smiles, and while it may be tiny, it's there. And it's a welcomed change. She takes his hand, letting his gentle pull bring her to her feet. "Or I can take you home and pick up some food! Or, ya know, just drop off your food!" Shaking her head, she's tempted to give him a small swat.

Instead, she just rolls her eyes. "Option A."

* * *

"I think I want to keep it."

Vidalia says into the phone, a bowl of cereal being juggled on her knees, not paying attention to the show she had flicked on to pass time.

"Oh?" Greg says, and his voice is groggy. "When did you decide?" He asks, rubbing away the traces of sleep ever so slowly.

"Just now. I've been thinking, for awhile, ya know? I kind of want to. Marty or no Marty."

Greg yawns before rushing out a reply. "Hey yeah, if you like your choice, keep it. I'm happy for you."

Vidalia spills a little milk, smudging the drops away quickly. "It's a little weird." She adds, the situation still kind of surreal to her.

"You can change your decision. If you want, just remember that, okay? It's always up to you."

Vidalia almost laughs, she's heard him say that so many times. But hearing it again and again isn't always that bad. It makes her feel a little more secure, and she's pretty thankful he's around.

"Uh, can I go back to bed now?" Greg asks, willing to stay awake longer but not particularly wanting to.

"Sleep is weak." Vidalia teases. "But yeah, get to bed. Just remember; you said call anytime, Universe."

Greg laughs, and yawns again. "Anytime. Good night, V."

"Night." She ends the call, bringing the spoon to her mouth just in time to see one characters almost fall into a large pit. Anytime most definitely meant four in the morning.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's kind of showing." She says, biting the inside of her cheek.

"It is?" Vidalia nodded a little absentmindedly, pulling the back of her shirt closer to her form.   
The edges of her stretching stomach were more defined, and Vidalia brought a hand to trace the small curve.   
Greg looked on, grinning widely. After all the time he'd spent waiting on Vidalia, and doing all he could, Greg could finally see what had started all of this. Or at least, he could in a way. Greg offered of course, and he enjoyed spending time with his friend, and didn't mind being her friendly faithful servant, but seeing the little bump that housed the small infant that was half his reasoning for this was, well, really amazing.

Seeing Vidalia hide her small smile was the other half of the reasoning. Actually, that was just Vidalia. The smiles were simply a bonus.

"Thats so cool." He grinned, moving towards her, tracing the bump as she had. It wasn't incredibly noticeable, but enough for the two to be happy.

"It's weird, too." Vidalia pointed out. "Theres this small thing inside me. Like, in a few months it's gonna pop out."   
Greg laughed. "Thats ... a way to put it? A great way. Just popping out."   
Vidalia let her shirt hang loose again. "Six months. I think?" That alarmed her friend, his eyebrows raising.   
"You think?" Vidalia waved him off, shrugging.   
"Kidding."  
"You're stressful."  
The girl smirked and plopped down on her couch, propping up her feet. "I know."

* * *

"So ... it's gonna be human?" Amethyst asks, face knitted into a confused expression. "You didn't grow it or anything?"   
"I'm kind of growing it. It's just in my uterus. Currently."   
Amethyst stared, still confused. All she knew is one day her friend was pretty normal, and the next, she had a bump everybody was fawning over. Still young and not very aware of human reproduction, the gem wasn't exactly sure of things.  
"It's where some people keep babies. When they grow to, like, _become_ babies."  
Amethyst nods, although her confusion is still evident.   
"Humans make their own babies." Vidalia shrugs, not really going into depth.

"Can I touch it?" Amethyst asks, tilting her head. "Everybody else is! I wanna touch it."   
Vidalia grins at her friend, who over all her time alive thus far was still ever childish in nice ways. Especially when she felt like it.  
"Yeah, just be a little careful." Vidalia explained.

Amethyst reached out her tiny hands, placing both on the bump. "It's kinda cool. I don't get why everybody is all over it all the time, though." Amethyst explains and Vidalia laughs, shaking her head.   
"Yeah, same." Amethyst relaxed against her friend, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume. "I wish I had hair like you and Greg." She sighed, and Vidalia moves her hand to mess with the gems short hair. "Grow it out. If you don't like it, cut it. Up to you." Amethyst nods. "Yeah. Sounds like a lot of work, though."

* * *

"Theres kicking." Vidalia says, standing up quickly, placing both palms to her stomach.   
"Greg!" She calls. "Yo, theres movement happening!"

The guy in question comes tripping over his own feet, a goofy grin on his face. "Seriously!?"

He puts his palms where Vidalia's had been, and after another minute or so, theres another small movement. Greg almost squeals out of happiness, Vidalia standing there in a small state of shock.  It's all feeling even more real than before, she realizes.

"You okay?" Greg questions when she hasn't replied to anything he'd asked.   
"Hm?" Vidalia finally responds, shaking her head. "It's just another weird part."   
Greg nods, not bothering her with another question. He just smiles when theres any movement, before excitedly running out the room and returning with his guitar, beaming as he sits down and starts strumming.

He doesn't sing, or play a song Vidalia recognizes, just simply playing around with the chords.

"Keep doing that." Vidalia says, as the movement inside of her starts to increase. She'd read in some baby book or another that sometimes infants can hear in the womb. This one apparently liked music. Greg stops playing, and the movement dies down. It goes on like that for awhile, the two testing how it works.

"Let's go show Rose!" He says excitedly, and Vidalia grins, agreeing.

* * *

Eight hours and twenty three minutes.

Thats how long it takes for Vidalia to have the kid they'd all waited so long for.

It takes fourteen minutes to grab her already packed bag, making sure they didn't forget anything.

It takes two minutes to get into the van, and it takes twelve to get her to the hospital and into a room.

Yes, Greg has been timing. And yes, Greg might have been somewhat speeding.

It's a weird sight to everybody else waiting.   
Theres Garnet in one chair, waiting patiently.   
Amethyst in another, looking both concerned and excited, more grown up than Greg would have thought before.   
Then there was Pearl, not doing a good job of hiding her nerves.   
Rose seemed to be the one that caught his attention most, of course. She seemed so happy with the idea of humans bringing life, even happier with getting to experience the entire process to some degree.

And after he'd stopped counting, it took awhile longer before they could actually see Vidalia, or the baby.  
When they were finally allowed in the room, Vidalia passes her son to Greg, who happily takes him for a minute.   
Rose beside him, and the other gems watching.   
Amethyst moves to hug her friend. "You look terrible." Amethyst remarks, and Vidalia grins. "You, too."

"I want one." Rose smiles, gently touching the babies arm.

"Wh-You what?" Greg questions, a small smile forming.

"I want one. A child."

**Author's Note:**

> eh just a thing i wanted to do idk  
> im 50/50 with how it turned out


End file.
